


Can't Keep The Doctor Away

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested by anon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, fic request, fic request for anon, imperial doctor, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Relationships: Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Can't Keep The Doctor Away

Cal walks out of sight.

The smirk curling on Trilla’s face melted, and she allowed herself to wince in private.

She exited the chamber via another route in the tomb and fished out her comlink. She takes a deep breath, the cut on her side stung, and she winced before hitting the button to speak.

“I require a transport. I’m in the tomb chamber,” she huffed through the comms.

“Copy that, a light transport is en route to your location, Second Sister,” a Stormtrooper replied.

Trilla puts back the comlink in her pocket. The wounds are stinging and getting worse by the second; some of the numbers that Cal Kestis did on her was the scratch on her side and stomach—and she was bleeding _fast._

“He’s good I’ll give him that—if he were still a fifteen-year-old!” Trilla snarled under her breath.

She let out all the curses for Cal Kestis that ran in her mind after their scuffle. For every second Trilla strained herself to walk briskly, the more she bled.

“No…!” she gasped when she stumbled when the pain has taken its toll. “Curses!”

The sound of the transport’s engine was getting louder and closer, she put up her deadpan and intimidating façade whilst concealing the pain. She made sure that her cape covers up the torn portion of her suit as she entered the ship.

“Bring me back to the command ship. Looks like I’m paying the good doctor a visit,”

“Yessir,”

The pilot cranks the steering wheel and speeds out of the tomb via the oculus on its high roof. The ship saw the light of day in the planet. Trilla peers through the windshield of her shuttle and saw that she has full view of everything: the Auger pulverizers, the gargantuan statue of the Zeffo Sage that led to its tomb, and the cascading waterfalls down below the cliffs.

The ship went off-planet in less than five minutes, boarded and then landed in the command ship’s main hangar. Unable to keep up the tough act, Trilla exited the ship with haste and darting past the Stormtroopers that suddenly stiffened in their positions as she passed.

Trilla marched through the hallways briskly—she knew this command ship better than the back of her hand—and found herself in front of the door of the medical bay. She slammed the button on the control panel, the door threw itself open, and as soon as she stepped foot inside, Trilla met with the doctor—a young woman with a head full of platinum hair, eyes as bluer than the ocean of Kamino, and an ivory-smooth complexion that nearly blended into the white lights and walls of the medical bay.

“Doctor Voryn…”

Doctor Karina Voryn, the head physician of the medical bay in the Inquisitor’s command ship, one of the best medical practitioners to ever serve the Empire. She has known the Second Sister for quite some time, although Trilla herself was not a regular customer in Doctor Voryn’s med bay—she was more of a regular visitor.

The doctor realized the situation the moment Trilla caught herself on the operating table as her legs turned to jelly.

“Sec—?”

“Doctor…” Trilla gasped again.

The door behind them slammed shut and Doctor Voryn caught Trilla before she completely collapses. The Second Sister unclipped the cape from her pauldrons and the doctor propped her up on the gurney and quickly studied her person.

“Trilla!”

Doctor Voryn saw the bleeding from the torn garment on the Second Sister’s suit on her side, as well as the stomach injury. She put her hands on her waist while intently looking at Trilla.

When Trilla met the doctor’s eyes and saw the expression plastered all over her face, she rolled her eyes and gestured to her wounds.

“That Jedi kid again, Trils?”

“Did you forget how to do your job, Karina? And I told you: do not call me ‘Trils’ unless we’re alone!”

Karina surveyed her medical bay in a child-like manner—with lips puckered out and her eyes expressively moving from wall to wall—and then threw her arms up.

“Um, we _are_ alone—duh?”

“One of these days, I’m really going to put a sock on you, _Doctor_ ,”

“Of course, you will, _Trils_ ,” Doctor Voryn clapped back as she playfully side-eyes the Second Sister while keeping a careful eye on the dose of painkiller in a syringe.

Trilla sighed in defeat and the doctor threw her hands in surrender. Trilla obediently unbuttons the top of her suit and revealed the raw flesh wound to the doctor. Karina could have sworn she saw Trilla blushing even under that blinding operating light hanging over the gurney.

“Looks like the kid back there _did_ quite the number on you,”

“I almost had him if it weren’t for that tiny droid!”

Trilla groans in pain when she strained herself while cursing both Cal and BD-1. Karina gently pushes her down until her back is against the bed and continues to swab Bacta gel on the Second Sister; she would also check the other wounds she has sustained from previous skirmishes—the last one being the blaster fire from Cere that she barely dodged back in Bracca. Karina knows that Trilla doesn’t like to be reminded of her mistakes—it makes her more irritable, except it doesn’t scare the doctor at all.

As a matter of fact, Doctor Voryn has made it her pastime to tease the Second Sister—something unthinkable to anyone else’s mind. The Second Sister once accused her of being a bit of a loony for thinking so, to which Karina simply shrugged off as a compliment, but the Inquisitor cannot deny the doctor’s skill.

“I don’t know how many times you pulled your flashy stunts but it sure did strain your wound. A few more do-overs of the same stunt and you’ve practically gutted yourself open,” the doctor bantered as she started applying the strip of Bacta on the wound.

“I came here for treatment, not a lecture!”

“Hey, just letting you know of my diagnosis, honey,”

The cut on Trilla’s side was actually quite deep that Doctor Voryn had to add some extra steps in her usual procedure. She was precise with where to wipe and dab, but it put a great deal of pain on the Second Sister. In moments like these, Trilla was simply Trilla. In the medical bay, she had the luxury to cry, wince, or groan in pain and the doctor will not pour an ounce of judgement. Over time, the medical bay was Trilla’s safe place—besides her personal bedchambers—and for once since she entered the Inquisitorius, Karina was someone she considered her most trusted confidant.

Next, the doctor treated the injury on the stomach and redid the bandaging on the shoulder graze. From time to time, Trilla would steal glances on the doctor, examining her face as she goes about her work—locks of her hair almost look transparent in the light, then specks of that light would twinkle over the blue of her eyes, and that porcelain skin would have won so many hearts and it probably has, she just doesn’t acknowledge it.

The nerves on the Second Sister’s wrist twitches as she contemplates and struggles whether to reach for Karina’s face and brush the strip of hair that has fell out of place.

“There,” Doctor Voryn cooed, “All patched up. Get some rest—two days tops—and no wandering back into that planet or that tomb. Doctor’s orders,”

She put firmness into her latter words and all Trilla could do is nod, then roll her eyes away from Karina’s gaze. Meanwhile, the doctor kept a playful smile painted on her face until the Second Sister’s eyes shift from the doctor’s eyes and then some other part of the medical bay just to conceal her bashfulness.

“Ugh…” Trilla scoffed and finally caved. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Hey, it wouldn’t kill you to be nice to the best physician in the fleet,”

“You’re the only physician in this fleet. _My_ fleet,”

Trilla slowly inches closer to the doctor until the space between them was a thin line, Karina softly puts her fingers over the Second Sister’s lips, smirking as her eyes tenderly gazed into Trilla’s golden irises.

“Not here—not now,” Karina whispered.

“Why not?”

“It’s not professional,”

“When did that ever stop you?”

Karina’s smirk grew, her eyes quickly shifted to her left and then back to Trilla.

“And the medical droid just standing at the corner has a surveillance functions in its lens that can record anything it sees within 168 hours—that’s a whole seven days in case you’re wondering,”

“Okay, that might stop me… for now,”

Trilla hopped down from the gurney and buttoned up her suit, preparing herself to leave; Karina snatched away the folded cape in Trilla’s clutches and pulled her in for a quick peck on her lips.

“And the medical droid?”

“That was a bluff,” Karina smugly and proudly muttered.

“I’ll see you later,” Trilla steals back her cape from Karina’s hands and clips it on her pauldrons.

“You should come here without bleeding yourself to death for a change,” the doctor bided as she watched Trilla walk up the door.

The Second Sister slams button and the door slides open, she turned around for one last look at Karina and repaid her statement with a smug look in her face.

“Yeah well, nothing seems to be making me stay away from you these days, so, I’ll try not to,” Trilla winked and a flirtatious smile curled up on her face before hiding it underneath her helmet upon exiting the medical bay.


End file.
